


He Is In Love

by K5C8



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Netflix!Jaskier/Book!Dandelion, Rarepair, Song: You Are In Love (Taylor Swift), They're In Love Your Honor, bards in love, books dandelion, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform, inspired by the song you are in love by Taylor Swift bc I simp, its just fluff, jaskier/dandelion - Freeform, jaskilion, netflix jaskier, this one was beta'd by my wife EllieStormfound, witcher rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: A birthday gift to the lovely JaskiersWolf <3Bards fluff. Thats all this is. They love each other and its fluffy. Oh, also modern au.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	He Is In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



Jaskier had been at the piano for hours. The clock read half past three in the morning and he still couldn't get this damned bridge figured out. As his fingers danced up and down the keys they faltered, again and again, hitting a wrong note or taking a run too fast. He hit a soft, frustrated bang on the keys before closing the piano, too exhausted to carry on. 

He glanced over to the couch where his boyfriend had fallen asleep hours ago and felt a bit guilty. He’d asked for cuddles and Jaskier had given a distracted “Just a few moments, dear.” 

Dandelion, still wearing his readers and a book laid open on his chest, was snoring lightly and undisturbed where he’d been waiting. Jaskier walked over and gently brushed his lover’s blonde curls aside before placing a tender kiss upon his cheek, softly rousing him from slumber. 

“Hey there, love,” Jaskier whispered and removed the book and glasses as Dandelion’s eyes fluttered open. “Let’s head off to bed. Sorry I took so long.”

Dandelion groaned before rubbing his eyes and asking, “What time is it?”

“Half past two,” Jaskier replied still in a hushed tone. “Come on, up you go. Let’s get to bed.”

“Mmmm," he groaned in reply and rolled to face the cushions. “No, m’comfy.”

“Uh uh, no,” Jaskier insisted, standing up straight. “Last time I obliged and let you sleep down here you grumbled of back pain for days.”

“Ugh, fine, just…” he broke off with a yawn as he sat up. “Just give me a minute.” 

He wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist and hugged him close for a moment while gathering the will to get up. Jaskier placed a kiss upon Dandelion’s sleep-wild curls and enjoyed the embrace for a quick minute before stepping back and pulling his boyfriend to a standing position. 

“Come on,” he insisted. “You can have all the snuggles you want  _ after _ we get into bed. The longer you dally the more tired you'll be come morning.”

“Yes, mum,” Dandelion teased as he pecked Jaskier’s cheek and headed for the stairs. 

\- - -

Once they were washed up and ready for sleep, Dandelion practically fell into bed and latched onto Jaskier like a koala. He situated himself with his head on Jaskier’s chest, arms around his waist once again, and legs tangled together. Jaskier placed a kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arms around Dandelion and settling in for sleep.

As Dandelion began to drift off, he let his mind wander to all of the many things he loves about his boyfriend. The way his hands dance around when he's excited, fingers itching for strings or keys to work out whatever new melody was swimming around in his head. Dandelion thought of how he bites at his lip and furrows his brows in concentration. He thought of how Jaskier’s laughter can bring warmth to an entire room. 

He recalled when they met at an open mic the winter prior. They’d both performed their originals and were equally impressed and intimidated by one another. Dandelion had expected to be met with arrogance, but Jaskier had given him a warm smile as he introduced himself and asked if he’d wanted to go for drinks sometime. Right from the start, Jaskier had surprised him. His playful charm and loving energy broke the icy barriers Dandelion had put up over years of heartache and heartbreak, and together they’d built a foundation of love and trust that would hold up for lifetimes. It’s that moment he knows without a doubt that he is in love. True love. He felt so incredibly lucky to know such love. It wasn't until Jaskier spoke up that Dandelion realized he was crying. 

“Hey, what is it darling?” Jaskier asked as he wiped a tear from his face.

Dandelion blinked and looked up at Jaskier with an expression that could only be described as loving adoration. “I love you,” he whispered. “You’re my best friend. And I love you, so much I don't know what to do with it.” He held Jaskier tighter as a few more tears spilled out. “I just never thought I’d be so lucky.”

“Oh, darling,” Jaskier whispered, voice tight and blue eyes shining in the moonlight with tears. “I love you too, Dandelion.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s soft lips, lingering for a long moment. “With all of my heart.”

They held each other close as they settled back in and drifted off to sleep with the promise of a lifetime filled with moments like this. 

  
  



End file.
